Ranma GT v2
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: A battle between Ranma and Ryoga gets out of hand, and with a little help from the chaos surrounding Ranma...or is it the Hibiki direction curse, suddenly they're not in Nerima anymore.


**A.N.** Damn, I was looking at the original and I was thinking, 'Wow, this sucks." Not that I hate my story, or the idea, but in my humble opinion I've improved a lot in my writing in the past year and a half. Anyway, please enjoy my re-write and major edit of this story. Hopefully I can actually finish it this time.

Notes:  
"Bold" Shouting  
'Italics' Thought  
'Underline' Written Material (ie: signs, books, etc.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a fairly warm spring day. The sky was blue with only a few clouds spotting it. A light breeze blew through the grass of the soccer field of Furinkan High as two black haired teenagers stood about five meters apart facing each other. Around the field a large group of people had gathered as though to watch a big event. Among the crowd were a number of familiar faces.

Ukyo had set up her portable grill and was making a killing selling okonomiyaki to the various students of Furinkan, and even a few from other schools nearby. Nabiki and her friends were busy taking bets from people who were looking to make some yen off of the outcome. Of course the middle Tendo had set the odds in such a way that she would make money no matter how it ended. Akane was sitting on the grass near the fence with her friends, Yuka and Sayuri. Nearby were Ranma's two school friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, who had already placed their bets and were ready to cheer on their friend.

In the middle of the field both boys were standing in a fairly relaxed position trading a bit of conversation before they began. "Yo Ryoga, you're only a day late. This must be a new record for you." The boy with the sleeveless, red Chinese shirt and pigtail stated with a confidant smirk.

The bandana clad boy had removed his sweater and was wearing the yellow muscle shirt that he usually had underneath. "Heh, I'm surprised you even showed up, Ranma. You're usually such a coward, running out on our fights and all." The fanged boy returned his rival's smirk with one of his own.

"What are you talking about P-Chan, You're the one who runs off on our fights. It isn't my fault you couldn't find your way out of an empty, windowless room with only one door." The pigtailed boy's smirk didn't waver as he continued to taunt his opponent.

Ryoga didn't fail to notice the 'P-Chan' comment and was glad that at least Akane was nowhere near close enough to hear it. None the less he began to lose his cool and his usual volatile temper began to show as his voice rose a bit. "Ha, at least I'm not a crossdresser, who abuses his curse form to get free food!"

Ranma laughed, but continued to hold that infuriating smirk, "At least I stay human when I change, eh little piggy, bweee bweee." He mocked his rival's voice in pig form.

Ryoga began to turn red, meaning that Ranma had already won the first part of the battle. Growling he shouted out "**Just shut-up and DIE Ranma!**" He charged forward cocking his right fist back for a powerful haymaker towards his enemy's face.

Ranma saw the attack a mile away and just as it was about to connect he was ducking underneath it sweeping his left leg around to knock his opponent off balance.

The crowd quieted when they noticed that the battle had finally begun. Many of the people were cheering for Ranma, especially most of the girls from Furinkan. There was also a small following for Ryoga, they came nowhere near the number of Ranma's fans, but they were loyal. Then there was Akane, she looked as though she didn't really care who won, but secretly she was rooting for her fiancée.

Ryoga lept up and back, away from the attempted trip, he was thinking about his next move when he felt Ranma's fist in his gut.

Ranma had predicted that Ryoga would jump and had already prepared to launch himself after the lost boy. Cocking his fist back as he leapt, he loosed dozens of lightning speed punches all into the exact same spot.

Both combatants separated landing a couple meters apart again. Ryoga winced a bit as he landed, but otherwise seemed completely unfazed by the attack. Smirking a bit, halfheartedly, he spoke, "Is that all you've got Ranma, your attacks are still way too weak to hurt me."

Ranma's only reply was a quick snort before he jumped at his opponent again. He let loose with a high speed combination of various punches and kicks that forced Ryoga into the defensive.

The fanged boy was blocking the blows the best he could. A few still got through, but there wasn't enough power behind them to do any real damage to him. Finally he grew tired of just blocking, and ducked under a high roundhouse that had been aimed for his head. Crouching down he stuck his finger into the ground at their feet, and with a cry of "Bakusai Tenketsu" the area they were standing on exploded into a rain of rubble.

Ranma was forced to jump back from the attack, shielding his face from the debris. Taking the moment for a quick breather, he thought about his next course of action. He'd been relentless in that last attack, and Ryoga still seemed completely unfazed.

Using the dust cloud created by his attack as cover Ryoga pulled off a handful of bandanas and started spinning them half of them in each hand. As the dust began to settle, and he could see his opponent again he threw the modified weapons in his right hand, quickly followed by his left.

Ranma hadn't been able to see his rival due to the dust, but he had had a feeling that the eternally lost boy hadn't left. His suspicions were confirmed when he found a volley of shuriken like bandanas flying out of the thinning cloud in front of him. Using his speed he was able to avoid most of the weapons, and the ones that got too close he simply snatched out of the air.

Ryoga had only been using the bandanas as a distraction however, so he could get close enough to launch his own close range assault. As he was furiously attacking he growled out "I've been training ever since our last fight Ranma, there's no way you can win."

Ranma was actually hard pressed to dodge the attacks, but he didn't dare let them hit, considering he knew about Ryoga's monstrous strength. He was thinking desperately while he avoided being pummeled '_Dammit, I've been too busy to train much lately, I need a plan._' He gained a look of determination, he wasn't about to loose to pork butt. Watching for an appropriate opening he quickly found one and instantly took advantage of it throwing an assault of nearly a hundred amaguriken speed punches directly into the lost boy's solar plexus in under two seconds.

Ryoga was knocked back a fair distance by the sudden offensive that Ranma took and gently placed a hand on the spot that had been hit wincing at the touch. Growling he decided to use one of his most powerful moves. Cupping his hands together he began to gather energy and thought about everything that he could that depressed him. His thoughts ranged from cures for his curse that he had missed out on, to how he would feel if Akane ever learned his secret.

Ranma was beginning to feel the effects of the battle as he landed a few meters away from his opponent. He knew that he would need to end it soon or else he would likely loose, and 'Ranma Saotome never looses'. Cupping his hands together at the exact moment Ryoga had, he began charging energy for his own Ki blast. He realized that he wasn't feeling too confident at the moment however and decided to base his attack on the strongest feeling within him; his determination to win at all costs, and keep up his reputation of never loosing.

The crowd went completely silent as both boys' auras began to show in the visible spectrum. Ryoga's was a sickly green while Ranma's was more of a royal blue. Soon they were finished charging and both fighters thrust out their cupped hands towards each other and cried out the names of their attacks at the exact same moment,

"**Shi-Shi Hokodan!**"  
"**Moko Takabisha Revised, Determination Strike!**"

A strange chill swept through the area as the attacks met in the center of the battlefield. Instead of cancelling each other out as they usually did the two balls of energy joined together creating a large swirling mass of blue and green ki. Neither combatant was willing to give up, so both poured as much energy as they could into their attacks trying to overpower the other.

The sphere grew, quickly filling the space in-between the two boys. Suddenly the barely stable mass of energy couldn't hold its form anymore and collapsed creating an explosion that sent the spectators sprawling onto the ground.

A quiet chattering began to fill the air, and became louder as most of the crowd expressed a similar thought, "Who won?" The curious chattering continued as the dust that had been kicked up again by the explosion began to settle and people were straining to see if someone was still standing. Once the debris had settled enough for them to see clearly new questions were raised, "Where are they?", "What happened?", "Does this mean neither of them wins?" And other statements were circulated throughout the group.

One voice could be heard clearly above all others, this belonged to an elderly woman with a wooden staff that she was currently balancing atop of. "Oh dear, it looks like son-in-law and the lost boy may have gotten into more trouble than they may be able to handle."

"Oh Ranma…" a certain short-haired tomboy muttered, barely loud enough for her friends who were right beside her to hear, "…you idiot." Her tone was not an angry one so much as it was worried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-In the middle of nowhere-

When Ryoga opened his eyes he was feeling sick to his stomach. Groaning he pushed himself into a sitting position he placed both arms over his stomach as he felt the urge to throw up. Soon the feeling passed and he decided to take a look around. As he took in his surroundings he realized that he had no idea where he was. This feeling wasn't new to him however and he simply let out a familiar shout, "**Where the hell am I now**!"

From a short distance away came a reply, "Hey man, could ya keep it down, my head is killing me." The pigtailed boy let out a moan as he moved his right hand to his forehead to rub it slightly.

Hearing the familiar voice Ryoga forgot about his stomachache and scrambled towards the sound to find his rival sprawled out on his back with his eyes still closed. "Ranma! You're here too. That's great, you can lead us back to Nerima!" He exclaimed, happy that he would get to see Akane again so soon.

Ranma still felt like his head wanted to explode, but he was still able to reply, "What are you talkin' about pig-brain, we're IN Nerima, we never left."

"No we're not!" Ryoga insisted, ignoring the pig insult, "I might have no sense of direction, but even I can tell the difference between your school, and a field in the middle of nowhere."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about Ryoga." Ranma stated as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He opened his eyes to take a look around, and immediately regretted it as he clenched them shut again at his head's protest. As the pain faded back to a dull ache he slowly blinked his eyes open again and took a look at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a vast field of tall yellowing grass. As he looked in one direction he noticed a forest in the distance. Another direction revealed what he thought was possibly a large body of water, a sea or the ocean maybe. "P-Chan, I don't think we're in Nerima anymore."

Ryoga bopped him on the back of the head, ignoring Ranma's groans of pain as he clutched his skull, "I already said that, dumbass."

As the pain in his head calmed down again Ranma was able to continue, "But if we're not in Nerima, then where are we?"

Ryoga just growled this time instead of resorting to mild violence, "I said that too!"

It was then that Ranma spotted something off in the distance that he thought could be a town of some sort. Pointing it out to Ryoga he stated, "Maybe we can find out where we are if we go there."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-A few hours later-

As the boys approached what now looked to be a very large city; they noticed it was like no place they had ever seen before. And that was saying something, as Ryoga had seen a LOT of cities before. Most of the buildings were actually dome shaped, and they saw a lot of cars that had no wheels, and instead hovered about a foot above the ground.

As they wandered the city they noticed a number of other things that were out of the ordinary. Eventually they found someone who was wearing what they guessed was a Police Officer's uniform and Ryoga decided to ask for information. "Excuse me," he began, tapping the officer on the shoulder and waiting for him to turn around. He vaguely took note of the fact that the officer looked like a brown dog standing on two legs before continuing to ask his question, "Could you please tell us where Tokyo, Japan is." He gestured toward Ranma who was directly behind him, to sho who he meant by 'we'.

"I'm sorry," The dog man replied, "But I have no idea where you're talking about."

"Really?" Ryoga replied confused, "Well, um could you at least tell us where we are, maybe we can figure it out from there."

"Certainly sir," The officer replied politely, "This is West City."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, DBZ, or Wizard of Oz.

Timelines: In the Ranma world it is a few months after the end of the manga, so everything in that has already happened.

In the DBZ world it is a few months before the beginning of the Buu saga, so Gohan has yet to meet Videl, or start at the Orange Star High School.

Ranma, Ryoga and Gohan are all about 17 years old at this point.

Final Notes: Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue my rewrite. If I do then what I'm planning will give chapter one a lot of new material, so it will be an even more interesting read for those that read my original version. Also, as always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and any other reviews will be enjoyed for what they're worth as well. Anyway, this is why it has taken me so long to do anything with Ranma GT, I realised a long time ago that it sucked, and it just took me a while to figure out how I was going to rewrite it. And one last note, NO, this will never be crossed with Wizard of Oz, I just put it in my disclaimer because I stole a famous line from there, but it will go no further than that.


End file.
